


In This Snow

by ThisIsNotADrill



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift for a friend, Oral Sex, Sayaka being a huge fucking dork, Second person POV, Smut and Fluff, gay as heckie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotADrill/pseuds/ThisIsNotADrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your girlfriend is too cute to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr user miss-idol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+user+miss-idol).



> I figured I'd write something while my house was burried in snow, and the first thing that came to mind was a gift for one of my rp partners. This fic goes to tumblr user miss-idol, who is a cute fluff fluff and must be hugged.

Your girlfriend is too cute to resist.

Or maybe it's your own fault for lacking self control, but you really can't help it when you kiss her in the snow. She sneezes like she's a kitten, and you do the only thing you can think to warm her up- You kiss her on the lips. The angle is awkward, considering how small she is compared to you, but judging by the way her face lights up, you've done your job.

She gets flustered and mumbles something about you being such a dummy, but you're used to that. You're used to how flustered she can get, but you don't know if she'll ever get used to affection. You don't mind, though, you actually find it cute. She hides her face all the way back home, and you hold her hand the whole way. Her hands are cold, but you keep the saying in mind.

When you get home, you watch her take her coat off, and you can't help but smile at the redness of her ears. Her eyes seem greyer than usual, but you don't mind. You find it cute, if anything. You work your own way out of your coat, stamping your feet and watching the snow fall to the floor. It's way too cold out there, but you don't mind that either. Your girlfriend hugs you after you're both out of your winter gear, and she feels like an ice cube. 

You assume that had to be how you wound up making out on your couch.

It had started as a few shy kisses, the same way it usually started, but it had soon evolved into something hungrier. Her fingers had tangled up in your hair as she whispered your name again and again- 'Sayaka, Sayaka, Sayaka' she went. Your hands went up under her skirt and pulled at her stockings, which slid off easily to your relief.

"Chizuru, I don't know if I can hold back..." you warned her, only for her to press her knee into your core as a response. You sucked in a breath, grinding down against her in response. You were already wet, to the surprise of no one present, and she was nibbling gently on your ear. So cute. Too cute. You gently pushed her back to the couch, clumsily unbuttoning her shirt and kissing the revealed skin as you went. She let out a few moans, her hands going to run through your hair, lightly tickling your scalp. You really couldn't take how damn adorable she was...

After you'd tossed her shirt aside and she'd wrestled yours off, you let your hands run up her skirt slowly. Her thighs felt so cool to your touch, but you were definitely about to fix that. Chizuru leaned up soon enough, kissing one of your breasts as you tried working her panties off. You let out a gasp at the feeling, moving your hands to tangle in her hair as her tongue ran across one of your nipples. It was so good, but then again, she'd had quite a lot of practice from your previous romps. You huffed slightly as she teased you, and she soon pulled back. "Why... why did you stop?" You asked through light, breathy pants.

"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt your earlier work..." came her reply, and she lightly motioned to the panties that had been dragged halfway down her legs. You nodded, getting the message quickly. Your hands quickly went to pull them off the rest of the way, and before you knew it, you were in between her legs again. You slowly began to lick between her spread folds, going up gently. This elicited a pleased moan from the girl, and she rubbed your head with one hand.

You couldn't help but smile as you continued licking up her folds gently, sucking on her clit after more teasing. You beamed at the moan she let out. "You're so cute" you whispered against her, and through her groaning, she let out an indignant huff. You giggled in response before going back to eating her out. You couldn't say you really liked the taste, but she'd always been so enthusiastic about going down on you, so you'd constantly done your best to return the favor. 

"Sayaka... Sayaka, I'm cumming!!" She warned you, and the most you did was double your efforts. She arched her hips against your mouth in response, letting out a particularly loud moan as she released. You pulled back, wiping your mouth off with a smile as you went in for a cuddle. The younger girl cuddled against you, closing her eyes.

Your girlfriend was too cute to resist.


End file.
